


Fangs

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gothic, Rock Stars, Vampires, yungblud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom lives a double life as a vampire untill his secret is found out.Story discontuined for the moment I have lost inspration for it If you have any ideas please comment them.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

His pale skin glistned with sweat as he sung his heart out to a crowd of adoring fans. 

Dom loved preforming but he couldn't wait untill he got back to his dressing room he was starting to feel weak. 

He had not eaten in a couple of days and was eager to get back to his dressing room and the bag of fresh blood waiting for him there.

Thank you have a fooking amazing night, Dom shouted at the crowd as he exited the stage and quickly walked towards his dressing room. 

Dom slammed the door and riped open the bag of blood with his razor sharp fangs.

He suddenly heard the door creak open and looked up to see Adam standing there looking down at him.

Adam stood looking on in terror he couldnt belive his eyes he slowly backed up and shut the door, "Adam wait this is not what it looks like I can explain,"Dom cried as he chased Adam down the backstage hallway and into the picth black night.


	2. Graveyard

Adam ran far away from the venue and soon found himself lost in an abandoned graveyard Dom was sure not to find him here so he crouched down besides a tomb stone and hid his heart still pounding in his chest.

Unfourtunatly for him there was no hiding from a blood thirsty vampire Dom soon found him and hovered above him staring down at his terrifyed figure.

"Adam please hear me out i wont hurt you, "Dom said "Why come you didnt tell me this sooner i thought we were friends, "Adam replied. "Well I was afraid that you would hate me and want to have nothing to do with me if you knew i was a vampire," Dom answred.

"Well ya I guess you were kinda right about that sorry for running away from you I was just scared, "Adam apoligized. Dont worry about it i would have reacted the same way, Dom replied.

"Its kinda cool actuly I cant just belive it my own friend a goddammed shit sucking vampire, "Adam said under his breath.

"Please dont tell anyone else i dont think that they will understand, Dom pleaded." I wont tell, "Adam replied with a smile as he picked himself up off the ground dusted himself off and followed Dom out of the graveyard.


End file.
